


Stale

by KitsuneArashi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All of the clichés, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Jock!Dean, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SecretNerd!Dean, barista!cas, cliches, coffee shop AU, fourdeep, mechanic!Dean, nerd!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneArashi/pseuds/KitsuneArashi
Summary: Today I challenged myself to write a fic using every unrealistic, amusing and overused cliche I could think of, so I present to you a sappy coffee shop au, filled with cliche and fluff and smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.

It was a regular Saturday when Castiel saw him, his sandy blond hair and eyes so stunningly green that he could almost pick out the different shades from all the way across the room. Castiel had seen him before of course, around the campus and playing football, but he’d never seen him in his brother Gabriel’s coffee shop, striding in like he belonged, his bowed legs drawing Castiel’s eye as he watched him casually swagger over to the counter.  
  
Castiel took in the leather jacket, even as he removed it to show that underneath he wore an unbuttoned plaid shirt over a dark Henley, Castiel’s eyes dropped lower to take in the dark jeans and the way they hugged his thighs, he wished Dean would turn around so he could see if they hugged his ass the way he thought they would.  
  
Dean suddenly cleared his throat and Castiel snapped his head up to meet his eye, a blush heating his face at the knowing smirk on the man’s cupid’s bow lips.  “Coffee, black,” he said, his voice low and smooth, lips still quirked up in that knowing smirk that Castiel knew meant that the man had caught him checking him out. “And pie, whichever is the best.”  
  
Castiel took a moment too long to snap back to attention, too occupied with watching the beautiful mouth forming the words. “Huh?” He mumbled, distracted.  
  
The man laughed, and it was the best sound that Castiel had ever heard. “Dude,” he chuckled. “My eyes are up here.”

Castiel’s face grew impossibly redder and he quickly forced his mind to review the past 30 seconds. “Right, uh. Black coffee and pie.” He stammered. “What name should I put it under?”  
  
“Winchester.” The green eyed man winked at him, “or Dean. Whichever.” His eyes roamed down Castiel’s face and chest to stop at his name tag. “Thanks, Cas.”  
  
Castiel stood staring after him as he wandered off to find a spot to sit barely taking in that _yes_ , those jeans hugged his ass perfectly. His mind was on the way Dean had shortened his name to _Cas._ No one had ever called him Cas, usually people just stumbled over the pronunciation of his name and he’d eventually be forced to correct them. This man, Dean, had just opted to shorten it to a nickname, it felt intimate somehow and Castiel wasn’t sure how to take that.

Castiel chose the cherry pie to go with Dean’s coffee order, knowing that it was Gabriel’s best seller and hoping that Dean would find it acceptable. Since the store was mostly empty and everyone had been served, he opted to bring it over to Dean instead of calling out the order, fighting down his nerves and shuffling over to place it on the table in front of where Dean sat reclined back in a chair, Vonnegut’s Slaughterhouse-five open in his lap.  
  
Dean blinked up at him, startled by his sudden appearance. “Oh. Thanks, I could have come over and grabbed it.”  
  
Castiel shrugged and mumbled a short “it was no problem,” before fleeing back behind the counter, mind on the fact that Dean Winchester, star football player and known ladies man, was reading his favorite book, giving him nicknames and, he chanced a look back over to Dean’s table, checking him out.

Castiel focused on keeping himself occupied, trying to keep his eyes away from the gorgeous man on the other side of the room, thankfully the lunch rush started and he soon found himself too busy to take the time to watch the way emotions flickered across Dean‘s face as he read, or the way his pink tongue would snake out and chase the drops of coffee left behind when he’d take a sip.  
  
Busy or not Castiel’s head snapped over to watch Dean as he took a mouthful of pie and let out a truly obscene moan of approval. His mouth dropped open and he couldn’t tear his eyes away as Dean’s lips wrapped around the fork again and his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. He licked his lips in response to Dean licking his own and forced himself back to work, serving people and taking orders.  
  
Finally done with the lunch rush he turned his attention to clearing the empty plates and mugs from around the cafe, a soft touch to his hand startled him, an electrical jolt running through him and skittering over his skin at the contact. “Oh!” He exclaimed, snapping his head up to meet Dean’s expectant gaze, taking in the freckles across his face. “What do you need?” He stammered, swallowing down his sudden nerves.  
  
“I asked if you needed a hand before I had to head over to the shop.” Dean repeated, raising an amused eyebrow.

“Oh!” Castiel flitted his eyes away. “It’s fine, I got it.”  
  
“Alright then.” Dean replied with a shrug. “Suit yourself, see you later Cas.”  
  
Castiel swallowed heavily, adam's apple bobbing as he tried to force his gaze away from Dean’s ass as he left.  
  
Gabriel’s laughter rang out from behind him and he snapped his head around to glare at his brother in confusion. “What?” He hissed, eyeing his brother suspiciously where he leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, ankles crossed and grin splitting his face, whiskey colored eyes sparkling with mirth.  
  
“Oh _Cas_ .” Gabriel teased with a chuckle. “You’ve got it bad.”  
  
“Stop it.” Castiel mumbled, lowering his head to try and hide his flushed face. “I don’t even know him besides, he’s straight.”  
  
“The way he was checking you out didn’t look very straight to me, _Cas._ ” Gabriel winked, lightly punching his shoulder. “Now, get back to work. The dishwasher isn’t gonna load itself.”  
  
Castiel huffed as he watched the short frame of his brother duck back into the kitchen and busied himself with work; mind on freckles, green eyes, plump pink lips and a cute ass.  
  
It had started to rain by the time Castiel’s shift was over and he was pleased that he’d remembered to bring his tan overcoat, even though it was only a quick dash through the back door of the cafe to his car. His car was a big cream ‘78 Lincoln Continental or, as Gabriel called it, his pimp mobile.  
  
He flopped into the front seat with a sigh and tried to start the car, frowning when the engine kicked over but didn’t actually start. With increasing panic, he tried again and again until, finally, the engine started with a thump and a dull roar.  
  
_Well then_ , he thought to himself sourly, _I guess the first stop will be to the mechanic._ He carefully reversed and gingerly made the short drive to the auto shop a block over. He pulled up next to a black car he recognized from the campus parking lot and made his way through the rain into the building.  
  
“Hello?” He called, letting his eyes adjust enough to look around. The place was tidy enough, a car was up on the lift and there were tools beneath it, as well as around the walls. A second car was in the bay to the left of the car lift and he could see the hood was up, a man in a trucker’s cap was bent over the engine, grumbling under his breath as he worked.

“Cas!” A familiar voice called from behind him and he jumped, spinning on his heel to face him.  
  
“Hello Dean.” He muttered, suddenly self conscious.  
  
“Long time no see.” Dean grinned. “Miss me already?”  
  
Castiel felt his face growing hot and he looked away as he rushed to explain himself. “My car took quite a few goes to start, I spent the whole drive over here afraid that it would shut off and I wouldn’t be able to get it started.”  
  
The whole time he spoke he could feel Dean’s eyes on him, he flicked his gaze back to Dean in time to see that he’d been watching his lips as he spoke.  
  
“Damn Cas.” Dean said slowly, still staring at his lips. “Anyone ever tell you that you have a voice like whiskey over gravel?”  
  
Castiel blinked. “Uh? What?”  
  
Dean shook himself out of whatever he’d been thinking. “Nothin’ man. Your voice is just… Never mind. Let’s have a look at your car eh?”  
  
Castiel moved forward to follow behind Dean, before belatedly realizing that the other man hadn’t moved. His momentum carried him close enough that he could smell the grease from his stained coveralls, as well as something else, something purely Dean that held a hint of leather and pine.  
  
Dean stilled, eyes meeting Castiel’s before darting away. “Personal space Cas.” He mumbled, stepping backwards and clearing his throat.

“Right.” Castiel flushed again. “Uh, it’s that way.” He indicated towards the exit, making sure to wait a beat or two for Dean to get a head start, which wasn’t so bad since it meant that he could watch the way each step would pull the coveralls nicely across his ass.  
  
“Toss me the keys and I’ll bring her inside and give her a quick look over.” Dean asked, ignoring the way Castiel insisted that it probably wouldn’t start. “Don’t worry Cas. I can push her in if I need to.”  
  
Castiel breathed a sigh of relief when Dean managed to get it started on the second attempt and slowly brought her into the garage.

 ~

 Dean could feel Castiel’s gaze on his back, or maybe it was on his ass, while he leaned over the front of the Continental. Honestly he was pretty sure he knew what the problem was, just from Castiel’s description but he didn’t want to deny the barista the opportunity for a good look at his assets.

Dean wasn’t really sure what it was that drew him to the other man. Maybe his eyes, the way they changed between shades of blue depending on his mood. Maybe it was his voice, like he’d gargled with gravel and chased it with a shot of whiskey. It could also have been the way he’d seen his black work pants pulled taut across his ass and thighs. _Oh man, his thighs_ . Strong, thick runner’s thighs that had Dean thinking thoughts about the man that he’d only ever thought had for women before.  
  
He shook it off. He wasn’t _gay,_ it was just something about the other man that drew him in and begged him to stay.  
  
When Castiel had stepped towards him earlier he’d found himself stuck staring at his lips, unable to move away in time before he was close enough to touch. Dean could remember the way he’d smelled. Like the ozone before a storm, like those few desperate moments before the first few drops of rain would fall, like the first snowflake of the season… all with a touch of cinnamon on the side. It had made his breath catch in his throat, unwilling to exhale. He’d panicked at the thought and stepped away, sucking in deep breaths to steady himself, trying to ignore the way he wanted to press his nose to Castiel’s neck and sniff, to take him in.  
  
His tongue snaked out to wet his lips as he finally got to the source of the issue with Castiel’s car, still distracted with thoughts of Castiel’s neck and jawline. He wanted to lick it, to lean across and taste Castiel’s skin, to see if he’d taste like cinnamon as well.  
  
“Do you know what’s wrong yet?” Castiel’s voice broke him out of his fantasies and he jumped, standing up so fast that he bashed his head on the hood of the car where it was propped above him.  
  
“Fuck.” He hissed under his breath, snapping his hand up reflexively to hold his head. “Yeah, your timing belt is slipping. I got this, might be a couple of days though because I’ll need to order a new one.”  
  
“How much is it going to cost me?” Castiel asked, peering into the engine bay as though he could see the problem for himself.  
  
“Couple of hundred I guess.” Dean shrugged, “I’ll do it for you cheaper though, student rates.”  
  
Castiel breathed a sigh of relief, “OK. I can afford that, OK. I guess I’ll call a cab home for now.”  
  
“Can you hang around for a few?” Dean offered suddenly. “I finish in about 15 minutes and can take you home when I leave? You live off campus too right?”  
  
Castiel looked over at him, surprised. “I do. How did you know?”  
  
Dean chuckled. “Relax, I’m not stalking you. I recognize the pimp mobile, I drive past it most days on my way to class in the morning. Do you take the bus or something? It’s _always_ there in the mornings.”  
  
Castiel avoided his gaze with a mumbled, “I don’t do mornings,” and a flush. Dean found it endearing.  
  
Bobby waved him out as soon as his shift was over and Dean led Castiel back outside to his ‘67 Impala.  
“This is your car?” Castiel asked, running a hand across the sleek, black finish reverently.  
  
“Yep.” Dean preened, giving her a fond pat. “Restored her myself.”  
  
“You did a great job.” Castiel praised, tugging off his damp trench coat before sliding into the car out of the rain.

The drive to Castiel’s place was quiet, Dean uncharacteristically let his passenger pick the music and grinned when Castiel settled on an 80’s rock station. “Good choice.” He praised, shooting a look over to where Castiel sat with his forehead pressed to the cool glass.

Castiel mumbled a shy “thanks,” and climbed out of the car once Dean stopped outside of the townhouse he’d always see the Continental at.

“No worries Cas.” Dean called through the window, watching until Castiel got to his door before he waved and pulled out, carefully driving the short block to the apartment he shared with his brother, Sam.  
  
Dean tried to get Castiel out of his mind as he set to work making dinner for himself and Sam but, more often than not, he would find that his mind had wandered back to the weight of Castiel’s gaze, or the way he’d suck his bottom lip between his teeth when he was nervous, or the slight tilt to his head when he didn’t understand something. His thoughts of Castiel suddenly reminded him that he hadn’t gotten the man’s number to call him about his car.  
  
He would have to swing by the cafe again tomorrow and fix that.

 ~

Castiel was grateful that Gabriel could give him a ride into the cafe on Sunday morning. Less grateful when he realized what time that meant he’d have to be ready to leave.  
  
“Gabe,” he whined, pulling the blankets over his head to try and escape the light. “It’s not even 5am yet.”  
  
“Castiel I run a cafe. We sell coffee and breakfast to people, I need to be there early. Now hurry up and get out of bed.” Gabriel was way too chipper for being away before the sun was.  
  
Castiel huffed moodily and dragged himself to the shower, grumbling under his breath about stupid car, stupid breakfast, stupid mornings. He didn’t bother letting the water warm up before he stepped into the spray, letting the shock of the cold water jolt him awake. As the water warmed he let his mind wander, soaping up his hands and tugging gently at his soft cock, feeling it thicken under his ministrations.  
  
His mind pulled up images of emerald eyes and bowed legs and he let his breath out in a whoosh as he took himself fully in hand, shuddering at the slick warmth of his soaped up hand. He worked himself up into a rhythm and slowly brought his other hand back, reaching behind himself to insert a soapy digit. He worked himself faster as he thrust his finger in and out of his hole, biting his lip to stifle his moans when he curled his finger to rub against his prostate.

“Mmm _Dean_ …” He whispered harshly, twisting his wrist on every upstroke, jolting his hips forward and back to meet each tug of his hand and thrust of his finger. He bit his lip so hard that he could taste copper when finally he came with a low throaty growl, painting the wall with his spend.  
  
“If you’re done jerking off in there _Cassie,”_ Gabriel called through the door, “we really need to be on our way.”  
  
Castiel blushed so hard that he watched his dick grow softer before his eyes, the sudden redirection of his blood almost making him dizzy as he turned off the water and stepped out of the stall to grab his towel.  
  
Castiel dressed quickly, brushing his teeth and splashing his face with cold water to try and calm himself before leaving the bathroom to face his elder brother with a grimace. “Coffee for you Castiel.” Gabriel offered handing him a travel mug, the sly grin on his face the only indication that he knew what he’d just interrupted.

“Thanks Gabe.” Castiel gratefully accepted the cup, avoiding his brother’s eye and following him out to his little hatchback, still entirely certain that it was way too early for this shit.  
  
Castiel was unprepared for the amount of work his brother actually did each morning, well before the opening time of 6am. “I’m a baker Cassie.” Gabriel insisted, “it’s just a part of it, you get used to it.”  
  
He grudgingly let himself be pulled into helping, feeling accomplished when they’d gotten everything finished with time to spare, despite being late to arrive. He made himself a double espresso and flicked the sign to ‘open’, letting in the first drabble of people crazy enough to be out of their houses at 6am on a Sunday.

 ~

Dean overslept. He was due in to the shop at 8am and here it was 7.30 already and he’d only just woken up. He’d been having an amazing dream though as he lay there in his bed, idly stroking his morning wood, he could only remember snippets of dark hair, plush lips and eyes so blue they looked like the ocean at midday.  
  
He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, pulling up a mental image of Lisa Braedon. Her round hips and the curve of her breasts foremost in his mind as he ran his hand over the engorged head of his cock, collecting the precum that pooled there to slick the way when he loosely tugged on his erection. Mindful that he was running late he quickly tightened his grip, twisting his wrist on the upstroke and reaching a hand down to fondle his own balls as he thrust into his hand.  
  
He tried to keep the image of Lisa’s breasts and hips in his mind’s eye, her kiss bruised lips and her dark hair fanning over her shoulders as she rode him. He thought of blue eyes and dark hair and before he could really think too much on the new face his mind pulled up he came with a shuddering gasp. “Oh _fuck._ ”  
  
Dean lay back against his pillow, gasping and trying to calm his frayed nerves as the realization that his fantasy had gone from Lisa to Castiel and he’d came almost as soon as it changed. He shook himself out of it and dragged himself from his bed, rushing to the bathroom for the shortest shower he could manage and flying out the door before he could be late to work.  
  
He’d have to stop at the cafe for coffee, he just didn’t have the time to make some before he left. He thanked his lucky stars that he knew Castiel didn’t work mornings, he wasn’t sure how he’d face the man knowing that he’d come to the visual of his messy hair and chapped lips in a fantasy.  
  
Dean walked into the cafe and stopped short. There at the register, looking rumpled and grumpy and entirely done with the day already, was Castiel. Dean struggled with himself, the urge to just turn around and leave nearly overriding the desire for caffeine. He sighed in defeat, knowing that he needed to face Castiel at some point anyway since he needed to get the man’s phone number for his car.  
  
“Mornin’ Cas.” He mumbled, meeting the other man’s eye and quickly looking away to inspect the pies on display. “Coffee to go, bl--”  
  
“Black.I got it.” Castiel interrupted, similarly avoiding Dean’s gaze.  
  
Dean paid for his coffee and stood off to one side to wait, shuffling his feet and looking anywhere but the blue eyed barista.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel called out when his order was ready, handing him a mug and a small box containing a slice of pie.  
  
“Uh, I only paid for a coffee Cas.” Dean said, snapping his head up to meet Castiel’s eye.  
  
“I know.” Castiel shrugged, a light blush on his cheeks even as he steadily met Dean’s gaze. “It’s on me.”  
  
“Uh thanks.” Dean stammered, feeling warmth curl in his chest as the shy look on Castiel’s face. “Oh before I forget,” he pulled his phone from his pocket and thrust it into Castiel’s hands, “I need you number. For work. I mean, so I can call you… when your car is done.” He clamped his lips closed to stop the nervous rambling. _Shit, why was he so nervous, Cas was a_ guy _._

Castiel smiled softly, just a slight twitch of his lips, “ok Dean. You can text me too,” he looked up and caught Dean in his heavy gaze. “When my car is done, or whenever.”  
  
Dean swallowed and accepted his phone back with a nod. “Uh, thanks for the coffee. And the pie, gotta go, I’m late.” He said before turning and fleeing from the cafe, mind firmly stuck on the way Cas’ fingers had grazed his when he’d returned the phone.

~

Castiel’s day dragged on. His mind was on the way that Dean had fumbled over asking for his number, the slight blush he’d had when he finally just thrust the phone into his hands and the tingle in his skin when their skin brushed as he returned it.  
  
“Cassie if you’re so damned tired maybe you should take a lunch break.” Gabriel’s voice startled him out of his thoughts and he jumped, dropping the mug he’d been holding to the floor with a crash.  
  
“Wha--” He flinched. “Oh shit! Sorry Gabe.” He moved to grab a broom to clean up the shards of broken ceramic.  
  
“Castiel!” Gabriel snapped, stopping him short. “Go take a break, I can clean this up.” He finished, laying an arm on his brother’s shoulder kindly. Castiel nodded and ducked into the kitchen to grab the lunch Gabriel had prepared for him earlier, wandering over to a free chair to eat.  
  
He was halfway through his sandwich, when movement to his left drew his eye and he sucked in a sharp breath, and promptly choked.  
  
A hand slapped his back as he gasped for air and he accepted the drink thrust into his hand, taking a sip to try and calm the coughing.  
  
“Hello Dean.” He managed eventually. “On your lunch break too?”  
  
Dean laughed, flopping down to sit in the chair across from him, coffee in hand and placing yet another slice of pie, pecan, on the table in front of him. “Yeah, been distracted all day I guess, Bobby got the shits and kicked me out to go eat and ‘get yer head on right yer bloody idjit.’”  
  
Castiel grimaced, “me too actually. I broke a mug and Gabriel kicked me out to have my lunch break.”  
“So I ordered the part for your car,” Dean started, digging his fork into the pie. “It’ll take a couple of days to come in, you got a ride to class?”  
  
Castiel frowned at his sandwich, “not really actually. I guess I’ll take the bus or something.”  
  
“Bullshit.” Dean said suddenly, causing Castiel’s eyes to flick up to meet his. “I’ll take you Cas, it’s on my way anyway, only thing is,” Dean grinned mischievously, “I leave earlier than you do so I guess you’re gonna have to get up earlier.”

“Honestly,” Castiel sighed, flicking his eyes over to his cousin where he stood by the register flirting with a customer, “I was up at like 5 today anyway, I’m sure I can manage whatever time it is you head over to campus.”

“Excellent.” Dean drawled, tapping his fingers together sinisterly. “I’ll pick you up at 8.”  
  
“I feel like I’ve missed something here.” Castiel mumbled, registering Dean’s expectant look.  
  
“Dude, the Simpsons?” Dean’s mouth snapped open and he stared at Castiel in shock. “Mr Burns?”  
  
“I don’t understand that reference.” Castiel stated, embarrassed as Dean threw his hands into the air in despair.

“What about back home?” Dean asked, snapping back to the topic at hand. “Do you need a ride back too or do you have friends who could take you?”  
  
Castiel nodded. “I don’t really have friends,” he mumbled, looking away in embarrassment. “I could use a ride back too, I mean I could always wait for Gabe to finish here, or take the bus.”  
  
“Cas! I already said that you’re not taking the bus!” Dean argued, decision apparently made he pulled out his phone and fired off a text message. “There, now you have my number too. Just let me know when you get out of class and Baby and I’ll be there.”  
  
Castiel’s phone vibrated in his pocket with the message and his hand twitched with the urge to read whatever Dean had said before something in what he just heard drew his attention. “Baby? Your girlfriend?”  
  
Dean laughed, full on head thrown back laughter and Castiel felt his eyes drawn to the smooth expanse of skin suddenly presented to him, “no dude. Baby is my car.”

 ~

Dean’s week was spent between class, work and getting to know Cas. It was amazing how much you could learn about someone from seeing them as soon as they woke, he learned that Castiel couldn’t function without at least two coffees, he learned that if Castiel actually combed his hair it actually looked worse than if he left it rumpled, he learned that if there was even a single cloud in the sky then Castiel would wear his oversized tan trench coat. And, with every new thing he learned about Castiel, he found he wanted to learn more.  
  
It was Friday and Castiel’s timing belt had finally come in and been replaced, Dean was driving him to the shop to pick it up when he suddenly blurted, “doyouwannacomeoverforpizza?”  
  
Castiel stared at him, head cocked to one side and didn’t answer for a long moment. “What?” He finally asked, talking slowly like he thought that Dean had lost his mind, _which_ , he reasoned, _he probably had considering he’d just asked Cas, a man, over to his house._

He took a deep breath and tried again, bracing himself for rejection. “I said; do you want to come over for pizza?” He focused his attention on the road and squared his shoulders as though readying for a fight. “Just us, Sammy won’t be there, he’s at Jessica’s place.”  
  
“As friends?” Castiel asked slowly, still staring over at him.  
  
“No.” Dean forced out, gripping the steering wheel tighter as he resolutely did not look over at Castiel.  
  
“OK.” Castiel said simply, before turning to look out the window again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is mostly PWP, honestly I'm trying to fit in all the weird and wonderful (and bad) cliches into it. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Castiel had to text Dean to get his address, forgetting that although Dean knew where he lived and had picked him up and dropped him off at home every day for a week, he had no idea where the other lived.  
  
He arrived at around 7pm as requested, with his nerves reasonably intact, and Dean buzzed him up through the intercom, yelling “It’s open!” when he knocked on the apartment door. Dean’s apartment smelled amazing, and Castiel’s stomach rumbled appreciatively as he inhaled the rustic scent of tomato and basil that was floating around the apartment.  
  
“I had assumed you’d order in.” Castiel said softly, wandering across the living room to the kitchen he could see beyond it.  
  
“Never! Homemade pizza is the best.” Dean grinned over to him, setting the steaming pizza on the counter to cool. “Beer?”  
  
“Sure.” Castiel accepted the beer with a grin. “So, we gonna watch a movie or something?”  
  
“Yeah.” Dean waved a hand towards the huge TV in the other room, “go choose something on Netflix while I plate this up."  
  
“I have no idea what to choose, Dean.” Castiel lamented when Dean set his plate on the coffee table in front of him, alongside another beer. “You decide.”  
  
“Easy done.” Dean mumbled agreeably, sitting a little bit too close to Cas and grabbing the remote, flicking through and deciding on Braveheart.  
  
They watched the movie in companionable silence, happily digging into their pizza. When Castiel let out a small sound of approval he looked up to find Dean’s eyes on him and he blushed a little, mumbling an embarrassed, “this is really good Dean.”  
  
The next time Castiel looked over Dean’s attention was on the movie, his lips forming the words of the speech soundlessly and Castiel felt his heart give an extra beat at how endearing he found it.  
  
When Braveheart was over Dean insisted on putting on Dr Sexy “just as background noise Cas, I’m not actually going to watch it, I just don’t want the place silent while I wash the dishes.”  
  
Castiel joined him in the kitchen and dried while Dean washed. It felt ridiculously domestic and his heart did another little double beat each time that Dean would meet his eye and smile softly.  
  
“Thanks for coming Cas.” Dean mumbled as they stood awkwardly at the door, Castiel preparing to leave.  
  
“Thank you for inviting me Dean.” Castiel said softly, eyes drawn to the way Dean held the tip of his tongue between his teeth nervously. He made a snap decision and leaned forward, grazing their lips together gently as Dean sucked in a sudden, surprised breath.  
  
He stepped back, searching Dean’s face worriedly. “Was that OK?”  
  
“Cas…” Dean’s voice cracked and he swallowed. “That was more than OK.” He reached forward and grabbed onto Castiel’s shirt, pulling him forward to crush their lips together again, harder.  
  
Castiel opened his mouth with a sigh when he felt Dean’s tongue pressing experimentally against the seam of his lips, and groaned softly when he got his first taste of everything that is Dean.  
  
Dean tasted of beer and pizza, of course, but underneath that he tasted of whiskey and pie, even though he knew that Dean hadn’t consumed either recently, he pressed his tongue against Dean’s struggling for dominance, finally dipping into Dean’s mouth and chasing the taste of everything that was Dean.  
  
They pulled apart gasping and Dean suddenly chuckled. “I knew it.” He huffed, smiling at Castiel’s curious look, even with his hair disheveled and his lips swollen and spit slick, “you taste like cinnamon.”

~

  
Friday night pizza night became something of a tradition, however, more often than not, they would find themselves pressing one another into the back of the couch as they made out rather than watching a movie.  
  
Castiel ground his hips up into Dean’s, gasping at the friction when their jean clad erections dragged across each other. Dean let out a low groan and ground down, moving his mouth to lick and suck at Castiel’s neck.  
  
Castiel arched his back with a moan and shuddered as he felt Dean grind their cocks together again, he stilled when he felt a hand at his belt and rolled his head to watch with lidded eyes as Dean nervously undid his belt and jeans.  
  
“Dean…” he cut off with a gasp when Dean dove his hand into his boxers, his hand loosely cupping him.  
  
“Is this OK Cas?” Dean asked, looking up to nervously meet his eye even as he pulled Castiel’s hard length out of his boxers. Castiel shivered when the cool air hit his heated flesh and he nodded mutely.  
  
He watched, his pupils so blown with lust that there was barely any blue left, as Dean cautiously lowered his head and ran his tongue along the shaft. His breath hitched when Dean lapped over the head and tasted the precum that had collected along his slit, and he let out a quiet sigh when Dean pulled back to lick his palm, moistening the work worn skin before taking him in hand and lowering his mouth over the head.  
  
For someone who had no experience with men before, Dean more than made up for it in enthusiasm. He worked Castiel’s length over with his hand even as he lapped and sucked at the head, tongue tasting and exploring. Dean’s hand suddenly dropped lower and tugged gently at his balls, he brought his mouth down lower to compensate and suddenly it was all Castiel could do not to thrust up into that warm, wet heat.  
  
Dean moaned and Castiel realized belatedly that he also had a hand in his own pants, furiously working himself over as he sucked on Castiel’s cock. Castiel’s hips twitched against his will and Dean hollowed his cheeks, dropping his head down lower in response.  
  
Castiel felt a spit slick finger circling his hole, even as Dean swallowed around his cock taking in the last inch of Castiel’s cock and _holy shit_. Dean moaned again and the vibrations set his whole body to tingling, he fought against the urge to thrust back into Dean’s mouth as he pulled himself nearly all the way off before sucking him back down.  
  
Castiel arched his back when Dean’s fingertip breached his rim, and Dean swallowed frantically as he came, hard, down his throat. Dean pulled off with a pop, a trail of spit connecting his chin to Castiel’s cock before he wiped it away.  
  
“Do you need me to?” Castiel managed, waving a hand towards Dean’s crotch as he caught his breath, raising his eyebrows when Dean huffed a self conscious laugh and shook his head.  
  
“No need.” He smiled shyly and waved his hand towards the wet spot that Castiel could see in the front of his boxers.  
  
“C’mere.” Castiel pat the couch beside him and made room for Dean to join him. They kissed slow and lazy before passing out together on the couch.  
  
They woke up the following morning covered with a blanket, a fact that meant that at some point Sam had come home and seen them wrapped up in each other.  
  
Castiel had been concerned for a moment, sure that Dean would jump away and get upset the way he had in the past whenever Sam would come home unexpectedly and was surprised when all he did was burrow closer and press his lips lazily to Castiel’s.  
  
“Mornin’ Cas.” Dean mumbled sleepily. “Can’t believe we fell asleep on the couch all night.” He moved a little to stretch and grimaced. “Gross, I probably should have cleaned up first.”  
  
“Sam is here.” Castiel whispered anxiously, peeking his head over the back of the couch as though expecting Sam to jump out at any moment.  
  
“Figured.” Dean yawned, dragging himself off the couch and reaching a hand down to help Castiel up as well. “Blankets don’t just appear.”  
  
He took a second to take in Castiel’s shocked anxiety and his face softened. “He worked it out already, Cas. That hickey you left last week wasn’t exactly discreet.”  
  
Castiel let out a breath and allowed Dean to pull him to his feet, tugging him closer and pressing their lips together again, a soft noise escaping his lips as Dean’s tongue moved in to explore his mouth. “Come on Cas,” Dean whispered without pulling away. “Let’s go have a shower, save water and all that jazz.”

~

  
Castiel decided to return last night’s favor once they were in the shower. He dropped to his knees on the tile and eagerly leaned forwards to lick and suck Dean’s cock to stiffness. He wrapped his lips around the head and pointed his tongue, lapping at the slit to taste the precum that collected there before flattening his tongue and rubbing over the underside. Dean’s hips twitched forwards and he threw his head back with a muffled groan.  
  
Castiel sucked Dean down until he couldn’t take anymore and then gripped the man’s hips, pushing and pulling until Dean thrust into his mouth and a string of curses fell from his own. “Oh shit Cas. Fuck yeah, yeah, fuck… Cas!”  
  
Dean tried to pull back suddenly with a warning “Cas I’m gonna…” Castiel hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard and Dean came with a low growl and Castiel’s name on his lips. As soon as Castiel had let his spent cock fall from his mouth, Dean was pulling him up, pulling him in for a kiss and he groaned when he tasted himself on the other man’s tongue.  
  
“I could get used to this in the mornings.” He chuckled, out of breath.  
  
“Me too.” Castiel agreed, nuzzling his nose against Dean’s neck and kissing the skin there.  
  
Dean had reached for Castiel’s painfully hard erection when a bang on the door reminded them that other people needed to use the bathroom and they quickly washed each other off, Castiel wincing when he pulled yesterday’s boxers and jeans on over the swollen flesh.  
  
They wandered into the kitchen, passing Sam in the hall as he flew into the bathroom with an exaggerated “finally!”  
  
Castiel was sipping at his coffee when Dean pressed him against the counter for a kiss. He quickly set the mug down and reached over to wrap his arms around him, pulling him in holding him in place as their tongues fought for dominance.  
  
Dean had him pinned hip to hip and Castiel groaned when he felt Dean slide a leg between his and roll his hips forward. The friction on his neglected erection felt electric and he found himself grinding down against Dean’s thigh as they kissed, rutting against each other.  
  
Castiel’s mind was lust muddled and he felt almost feverish as he ground against the hard lines of Dean’s body, shuddering when Dean licked and sucked at his neck. His orgasm crept up on him and when Dean’s teeth pressed down harshly against his skin he came in his pants with a broken cry.  
  
“Holy shit.” He panted, leaning limply against the counter allowing Dean to hold him up as he caught his breath.  
  
“You’re telling me.” Dean agreed, eyes glazed and lust blown as he took in Castiel’s disheveled appearance. “That was beautiful Cas, seeing you lose it like that.”  
  
Castiel huffed and turned around to reach for his mug, straightening his shirt, just in time as Sam entered the kitchen.  
  
“Morning guys.” He said cheerily. “You must be Cas.”  
  
Castiel extended a hand and plastered on a smile, concentrating on not letting his face show any discomfort as he awkwardly stepped forward to meet Dean’s younger brother. He tried, and failed, to desperately to ignore the sticky mess of come drying in his pants.  
  
Sam had chatted happily to them both until Dean looked at the time and announced that they would both be late to work if they didn’t leave immediately. Castiel glared at Dean when he realized that meant he had no time to go home and change. Dean, at least, had the grace to look apologetic.

~

  
Castiel’s day at work was miserable. He’d rushed straight into the bathroom to try and clean up only to find that most of it was dry already and he’d rather not spend the day with wet underwear, so against his better judgement he left the mess where it was.  
  
By the time Dean waltzed into the cafe on his lunch break Castiel’s mood was beyond dismal and he practically snarled at Gabriel when he’d made a teasing comment about Dean’s ass.  
  
“Hey Cas.” Dean said happily, leaning across the counter and shooting a look at him that, at any other time, would have gone straight to his cock. All it did today was further remind him whose fault it was he was so uncomfortable today. “Lunch break?”  
  
“Yep.” Castiel muttered sullenly. “As soon as I’m done serving customers. What do you want?”  
  
“The usual.” Dean was undeterred by Castiel’s withering look and waved happily to Gabriel while he waited for Castiel to make his coffee.  
  
They sat together for lunch, as usual. “So what’s up Cas? Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?”  
  
“I didn’t have cheerios today Dean, as you know.” Castiel snapped, taking a sip of his coffee and ignoring the way Dean’s eyebrows rose at his tone.  
  
“You alright Cas?” Dean asked, concerned.  
  
Castiel sighed and flopped back against his chair. “I’m just uncomfortable I guess.” He muttered, waving a hand towards his crotch in explanation when Dean’s gaze turned questioning.  
  
“Oh.” Dean said simply, raising his cup to his lips quickly to try and cover his smile.  
  
“Stop it.” Castiel snapped.  
  
“Stop what?” Dean asked, plastering an innocent look onto his face  
  
“Stop laughing at my struggles.” Castiel huffed.  
  
“I’m not laughi--” Dean started cutting off with a snort mid-word as Castiel fidgeted in his seat and grimaced down at his crotch again. Castiel glared at him and stalked back to the kitchen with his food, leaving Dean to finish his lunch alone.  
  
When Castiel checked his phone at the end of his shift he wasn’t surprised to see a message from Dean.  
  
**Dean: Come over, I’ll make it up to you. ;)**  
  
He was half tempted to ignore the message and simply stay in, but the thought was short lived and not long after a quick shower and change of clothes to rid himself of stale sweat and come, he was standing at Dean’s door.  
  
He’d barely entered the apartment when Dean was upon him, pressing him to the door and kissing him frantically.  
  
“I’m ready.” Dean mumbled against his lips, grinding their hips together to get his message across.  
  
Castiel sucked in a surprised breath and pulled his head back, eyes searching Dean’s face. “Are you sure?”  
  
Dean nodded, “yeah Cas. I’m sure.”  
  
Castiel crushed their lips together again and they made their way through the apartment and into Dean’s room, shedding clothing as they went and kicking the door shut behind them.  
  
They didn’t stop moving until Dean’s legs bumped into the bed, and Castiel took the opportunity to push Dean backwards onto the mattress, dropping to his knees to relieve him of his pants and boxers and taking the head of his swollen cock into his mouth.  
  
“Casssss” Dean hissed, throwing his head back and collapsing back against his pillows as Castiel licked and sucked his cock until he was a writhing, begging mess. “Cas, I don’t want to come, not yet.”  
  
He pulled off with a pop and looked down at Dean where he lay hair in disarray, flushed, chest heaving with each panting breath. “Lube? Condom?” He asked with a raised brow, panting slightly.  
  
“There,” Dean pointed towards the dresser. “Lotion, no condom, I’m clean if you are.”  
  
Castiel nodded, rose quickly and grabbed the lotion, dropping it onto the bed beside Dean’s heated body. He took a moment to shed his own pants and boxers, before climbing onto the bed and pulling Dean’s legs up over his shoulders. Castiel lowered his head and licked a wet stripe along Dean’s crack, his tongue flat and teasing as it circled his hole.  
  
“Jesus, fuck, Cas!” Dean jerked in his firm hold, hips thrusting back, trying to chase Castiel’s tongue to no avail.  
  
“Hold still Dean.” Castiel admonished, licking a teasing line beside Dean’s hole, making the other man writhe underneath him.

Dean whined low in his throat when Castiel pointed his tongue and flicked it against the sensitive pucker, pushing in slightly. Leaving it there for a minute and teasing Dean with gentle movements, he finally brought a finger up, slicking it with spit before he pushed it into the first knuckle, watching with fascination as he disappeared inside of Dean’s body. He pulled out slightly and then thrust his finger in further, leaning back down to lick at his hole and press his tongue in as much as he could alongside his finger.

Dean was gasping and begging below him on the bed, and he pushed his finger in further, hooking it upwards, searching for the bundle of nerves that he knew was there. Castiel thought he might come just from watching Dean writhing beneath him if he kept him pinned there with his fingers for long enough. He pulled his hand back and reached for the lotion, slicking up another finger before pressing back in gently. Dean tensed up and he stopped, running his free hand soothingly across Dean’s skin, reaching up to grip his waning erection loosely and gently tug him back to full hardness.

When he felt Dean relax he set to moving his fingers again, biting his bottom lip between his teeth and matching the slow pace set by his other hand on Dean’s cock. He scissored his fingers and added another, even as he tightened his grip and tugged Dean faster. Dean moaned and clenched, trying to pull his fingers deeper, he thrust his hips back and forth, fucking down onto Castiel’s fingers and up into Castiel’s fist.  
  
Castiel added another finger, pumping in and out four deep as Dean fucked himself back and forth, chasing his own pleasure.  
  
“I’m ready Cas.” Dean moaned. “Fuck me, come on.”  
  
Castiel pulled his fingers out and ran his lotion covered fist down his hardened length before lining himself up and pressing into Dean. He moved slowly, watching with undisguised lust as he finally sank into Dean a little at a time until he was fully seated. Dean was panting and gasping beneath him. “Are you OK?” He asked, a little concerned.

“Dammit Cas, MOVE.” Dean demanded, reaching down to try and tug Castiel forward. 

Castiel didn’t need to be told twice and he pulled back, almost until he was all the way out, before thrusting back in in one smooth motion. A moan dropped from his lips and he did it again, sheathing himself once more into Dean’s tight heat. Dean arched his back and Castiel’s next thrust hit a new angle and Dean yelled obscenely, muscles clenching so tightly it was almost painful.

Castiel breathed harshly, and focused on unsexy things to stave off his impending orgasm, wanting Dean to come first. He angled his hips and thrust back in, hitting the same spot over and over as he pushed Dean closer to the edge.   
  
“Fuck. Yes,” Dean panted, sucking in each breath like it would be his last, “harder.”  
  
Castiel complied, fucking into him and pulling his hips closer with each thrust, punching out desperate noises every time his cockhead brushed against Dean’s overworked prostate, the pressure built and he couldn’t hold back as he came, painting Dean’s insides with what felt like an endless stream of his hot spend.

Dean shuddered at the sensation and came with a shout. “Oh fuck yes!”

As they lay together on Dean’s bed, trying to catch their breath Castiel suddenly chuckled. “I thought you were straight you know.”  
  
Dean met his eye and grinned. “So did I, until you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Lamamu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamamu/pseuds/Lamamu) for coming in and proof reading and editing all of my trash.


End file.
